The Black Mask
The Black Mask is the first episode of season two and introduces the seasons new primary antagonist, Black Mask. Synopsis The episode opens up in broad daylight. The scene then shifts to inside a bank. At that moment the banks security cameras are shut down and a man communicates with his men threw ear pieces. The man say "go now." Just then all the thugs put on various kinds of masks and pull out their guns. The thugs begin to rob the bank. At that moment a man wearing a white tuxedo and a black skull mask walks into the bank. Black Mask then tells everybody "ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. I am Black Mask. Don't do anything stupid like trying to be a hero. If you all cooperate this will all be over soon." After they get the money Black Mask and the False Face Society make their get away. Later that night Batman is called to Police Headquarters and meets with Commissioner Gordon. "I guess you've heard what's happened?" Gordon tells Batman. Batman replies "Black Mask hit the Gotham Bank. I thought that things would get better in Gotham with Lew Moxon gone." Commissioner Gordon replies "when you brought down Moxon you created a power vacume in Gotham's underworld and nature hates a vacume." At that moment Black Mask meets with his men at his office. Black Mask then tells them "you all did good today, but we have a problem. That problem is Batman. I want him dead!" The next day Bruce Wayne goes and meets Vicki Vale who had just finished giving a report on Black Mask's latest robbery. When the cameras stop rolling Bruce approaches her. Vicki then kisses Bruce and and says that shes glad to see him. Bruce and Vicki then go to have lunch. While they are talking Bruce asks Vicki what she knows about Black Mask. Vicki then answers "this guys a total mystery, Moxon never hid his face from the public. This guy does." Later that night Alfred Pennyworth sees the Batsignal and tells Bruce who goes into the Batcave and suits up and heads to the GCPD. A little while later Batman arrives at the police department and meets with Commissioner Gordon. "We have a big problem" says Commissioner Gordon. "What is it Commissioner?" asked Batman. Gordon then replies "Black Mask has planted a bomb at the Gotham Mall and is holding everyone hostage, he wants you to go or else he'll detonate it." The Dark Knight then pulls out his grapple and swings away. A short while later Batman arrives at the mall. Batman watches the mall from afar a notices that it is crawling with Black Mask's men. Batman then makes his move and stays to the shadows as he enters the mall. One by one Batman begins to take out the members of the False Face Society. Batman eventually makes his way to the center of the mall where the hostages are being held. Black Mask looks around and says "I know your there, come out of the shadows and face me." Batman then steps out into the open and comes face to face with Black Mask. Batman then orders Black Mask to let the hostages go. Black Mask then takes out his gun and begins to fire at the Dark Knight. However, Batman is able to get out of his way and save himself. Batman then pulls out his Batarang and throws it at Black Mask and knocks the gun out of his hand. Batman then rushes out and starts to fight Black Mask. During the fight Batman asks "who are you?" Black Mask then replies "who I am underneath isn't important, all that matters is the mask." Batman then manages to knock Black Mask to the ground. Batman walks up to Black Mask and says "it's over." Black Mask then pulls detonator from his pocket. Black Mask looks at Batman and says "you have two choices Batman. You can either stop me or save the hostages, it's your choice." Black Mask then activates the bombs in the room and runs off. As Batman turns around he rushes towards the hostages and is able to get then to safety before the mall explodes. A little while later Commissioner Gordon and the police arrive. Commissioner Gordon then walks up to Batman and asks "he's still out there isn't he?" Batman then looks at the burning mall and answers "I promise you Jim I will find out who he is and stop him." Cast Non Speaking Cameos *False Face Society :*Tattoo :*Tupeng :*Skullface *Lew Moxon (Mentioned only) * Hostages Locations and Items * Gotham City * Bank * Batsignal * Gotham City Police Department * Black Mask's hideout * Restaurant * Wayne Manor * Bristol Township * Batcave * Batgrapple * Gotham City Mall * Batarang Notes *This episode takes place approximately a year after the end of season one. Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z